A Slytherin Short
by Ribanusa
Summary: A sort, plotless Ball fic from the point of view of a slytherin, Blythe Demifrase.


Ball  
  
"Zaza, do you haven anything that would go with this?" I called to my best friend, Zezette. It was our first Yule Ball at Hogwarts, ever since we transferred from Beauxbatons. I was wearing a deep wine red strapless dress with gold embroidery and matching gloves. The red color was very distinguishable from the Gryffindor's bright red, a color I would never wear. Just like Zezette's dress, which was a silvery blue, was distinguishable from the Ravenclaw's dark smoky blue.  
  
"No, I don't like so," She said, eyeing me up. Her dress certainly fit well, showing off her curves, of which I had a modest amount. Not so with her, though hers were not huge. Luckily, she had said once.  
  
"It looks fine with out any."  
  
I shrugged my shoulders, but still fastened on some earrings, heirlooms from my Grandmére.  
  
"I just need to put on my shoes, then we can go."  
  
"Ok."  
  
I slipped on my shoes, and then we were off. We didn't have dates to the ball, only having arrived at the beginning of the year. However, we both had our eye on boys.  
  
"Oo, your petite garcon is looking nice." I murmured to her as Malcom Baddock entered the room. He was tall with chocolate brown hair, and handsome. However, he was not my type. Zezette whispered back.  
  
"Not yet. As soon as that Frances girl goes off to get some punch-" She slid her finger across her throat, "He's mine." We both stifled a small giggle.  
  
Then Draco Malfoy entered the room. He was the boy I had my eye on. I couldn't help it he was perfect. He had crystal blue eyes, a handsome face, and silver-blonde hair. I was completely love struck, and hated it. But I still wanted to go out with him.  
  
Sadly, his frivolous "girlfriend" Pansy Parkinson also accompanied him. Gods, how I hated that girl. Ands she was ugly. But I would ignore her for now, act aloof and make my move later. She was below me.  
  
Malcom seemed immediately interested in Zezette; he gazed at her a bit longingly, in fact. However, his date's gaze was not so longing, rather more ferocious and spiteful. Draco seemed occupied with Pansy's endless chatter, and not very interested in anything other, though I did catch his eyes when he glanced around the room. Sigh. Sa la vie, life is not perfect.  
  
I pushed my mind off of Draco for the moment. We had walked down the hallway, up the stairs past the glances of other people, and into the great hall. The decoration favored no house; instead, it was a mix of silver, gold, and black. Though I wouldn't have minded Slytherin colors it was a very suitable decoration, I though in spite of myself.  
  
Zezette and I started to dance immediately; and Dumbledore had somehow persuaded the Weird Sisters to come again, for no cost. At least, that is what a big banner on the ceiling said.  
  
I forgot to mention the ceiling. It was a constantly moving mass of glitter, sparkling and half blinding you if you looked into. Occasionally, a cloud of the glimmering stuff would gently float through the air, like faerie lights. It was glamorous, and fit the occasion perfectly.  
  
Ten minutes later, Malcolm's date, Frances, had left to get some punch. With in, seconds, Zezette was dancing with him. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw her lean closer to him and whisper, quietly, "My face begins above the neck, not below." He looked fluster and immediately averted his eyes from her bust to her waist. Zezette smiled at him approvingly. I could tell they would work out. Frances was already in the past, in fact, I don't think she even reappeared from getting punch. "This is spectacular, don't you think?" Zezette asked, when she had finished dancing with Malcolm.  
  
"Yes, but Beauxbatons could match it."  
  
She agreed. "Mmm hmm," Then she winked at me, then pointed at two Hufflepuff boys- wait, no. I was wrong. A Hufflepuff boy and a Gryffindor boy, I could tell by his pin.  
  
"Shall we?" She asked. I grinned and nodded.  
  
We left our current seats and went to sit down by the two boys; I was by the Gryffindor one and she sat by the Hufflepuff. We were across from each other.  
  
"I'm a little tired." Zezette began, lying. "In fact, I'm feeling very sleepy." She faked a yawn, and then leaned against the Hufflepuff boy. She was obviously not in his league, and he turned a bright, bright red. I covered a laugh, then said:  
  
"I'm really thirsty." I took a cup, and spied the pitcher of pumpkin juice to the right of me, right by the Gryffindor boy. I leaned over for it-but instead of leaning to get it in front of him, I put my arm around him and in the same act, pulled him closer-he also turned a bright shade of red. I winked at Zezette, who had just "woken up" from her sleep. The Gryffindor door was the first to speak. Stuttering, he asked me, "W-w-w-would you l- like to d-d-dance?" I almost laughed outright. It seems that this so called Gryffindor Courage comes in many forms. The Hufflepuff boy nodded to Zezette, pretty much mumbling the same thing the Gryffindor boy had asked. At this Zezette and me broke out laughing, and we stood up.  
"As if we would ever think of dancing with you." She said haughtily.  
Both boys looked ready to cry. Just then, Potter and his crew arrived. Those three annoy me more than Pansy, which is pretty hard. Granger, the mudblood, was the first to talk.  
  
"How dare you act like this, and how dare you be so cruel?"  
  
Before I could say anything, I felt an arm around my waist. I looked up, startled. It was Draco.  
  
"Fuck off Granger. It was his fault-" He jerked his head in the direction of Neville. "That he let a Slytherin get to him. Isn't it obvious he will never get anyone?" This last comment was met with laughter from the Slytherins and even a few Ravenclaws, though they looked extremely guilty about it a second later and tried to look inconspicuous.  
  
Weasley was about to say something, but Draco just turned around and literally ignored them. He began talking to me. We-meaning me and him-went to a table of our own.  
  
"So," He said, "That escapade was quite amusing. Do it often?"  
  
I smiled, not a sweet one, but more of a you-don't-know-it-all smile.  
  
"Oh, just when opportunities show through, like tonight."  
  
He smiled back. I guess tonight was my lucky night.  
  
"Would you like to dance?"  
  
He asked me, I saw Pansy out of the corner of my eye, fuming. I laughed and agreed.  
  
We actually danced for quite a while, enjoying our selves. The slow dancing was probably my favorite part; nothing compares to having a boy you like with his arm around your waist.  
  
An hour later, we met again with Zezette and Malcolm. Both boys went of on their own for a bit, doing *who* knows what boys do after a dance. Me and Zezette, we just talk.  
  
"So," I asked excitedly, "How did it go?"  
  
"It was great!" She gushed. "I had a lot of fun. What about you and Draco?" I smiled almost dreamily.  
  
"Wonderful. I'm absolutely sure he likes me." 


End file.
